Legendary Pokémon
This article pertains to the legendary Pokémon that appear in the Hora region. Legendary Pokémon, as defined by Professor Changi, are extraordinarily rare and powerful Pokémon, that are tied to the very history of the planet. There are two kinds of legendary Pokémon; Pokémon of myth, which are so rare and powerful, that few believe they actually exist, and Pokémon of creation, who are said to have been involved in the creation of the universe. Hora Pokémon Legend Hora has several myths which all revolve around its three unique legendary Pokémon, Lagralia, Sacrelivo, and Taijuti. They also involve the other legendary Pokémon that appear in and around the Hora region. This main legend, along with its smaller tributaries, are collectively referred to as the Hora Myth or the Legend of Good and Evil, by the locals. Legend of Light and Darkness The legend of Hora, as recorded at the Ancient Ruins: :At the birth of the world, there was ; a creature, that with a roar created , and with a whisper, made — two great beasts, meant always to balance each other. But even with the balance of Time and Space, the world was still at Chaos. And so, The One gave birth to Light and Darkness, creating stability in the world. However, the ambitions of Darkness soon threatened that fragile balance. The One granted them a Mediator, whose Gem locked away their forms, as well as their terrible powers. The One then sealed the two away, in Chambers far away. A warning to Man. Disturb not the slumber of these ancient beings. For their waking signals judgement on the world, forever. Legend of the Balancer A second legend, related to the first, is recorded at the Ancient Tower. It is as follows; : The stones of Hora, on which this shrine be built, house the Balancer of worlds. It is written, 'Disturb not the slumber of the ancient ones. For their waking signals the end of this world'. But in the day of the End, when the great Mediator and its Gem fail to quell the rage of the Evil One, nor the righteous fury of the Light, the Balancer shall rise from its crypt — born of Shadows and of Light — to quell their raging hearts, and appease The One's wrath. For if the Balancer fails, the world will surely be torn asunder. Legend of the Seal A third legend, related to the first, is recorded on a stone slab at the base of Mt. Hora. It is as follows; : The ancient ones' slumber relies on the three; Wind, Thunder, and Earth. From their bodies, the seal what bounds the slumbering behemoths is born, and from their bodies it can be broken. Awakened, they can do nothing, but their gems unite undoes the seal, and spells the end of this world... forever. Other Legends Legendary Pokémon in Hora Many legendary Pokémon appear in the Hora region, either connected to one of Hora's many myths, or just having been sighted there at some point in the region's history. The following are the known legendary Pokémon of Hora. Beast trio In Hora, the term beast trio refers to the legendary beasts, , , and . Like many of Hora's other Pokémon of legend, they appear in their shiny variations. They are said to be the guardians of the Hora Mountain Range, appearing only to trainers and Pokémon that are in great peril. They are uncatchable Pokémon and will rarely battle a trainer just to battle. Celebi Celebi is another legendary Pokémon that appears in the Hora region. Like several other legendary Pokémon in Hora, the Celebi that appears here is shiny. Celebi is said to be the guardian of Monkshood Town's Garden of Celebi, which has a shrine to the little -type Pokémon within it. It is also said to be the spirit of the forests surrounding the town. Darkrai Kami trio The Kami trio, a group of legendary Pokémon connected to the legend of the Sin duo in Hora, consists of , , and . According to the legend, they are responsible for forming the seal that binds Lagralia and Sacrelivo; specifically their Earth, Lightning, and Wind Magatama. In mythology, they are known as Hora's "Earth", "Thunder", and "Wind". Their range, within Hora, is unknown, but they are suspected to be connected to a shrine at the summit of Mt. Hora — as their legend is recorded on a slab at the base of the mountain. Rayquaza Sin trio The Sin trio are the three legendary Pokémon unique to the Hora region. Legend ties their role to the balance of good and evil in the world. It is consisted of Lagralia, Sacrelivo, and Taijuti. Additionally, it is the only known trio to have legendary Pokémon who can evolve, with Luumin becoming Lagralia, and Sinne becoming Sacrelivo. Trivia * Several legendary Pokémon in Hora appear in their variation. * The shiny Suicune in Hora is the second to appear in the region, with the other being Ryan's Suicune, which originates from Johto. Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Pokemon